


March 18, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl started to smile the minute Amos used a tentacle to knock a villain down near a Metropolis shop.





	March 18, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl started to smile the minute Amos used a tentacle to knock a villain down near a Metropolis shop and looked forward to their father-daughter supper within one of the restaurants.

THE END


End file.
